


Kind

by TheWalkingRed



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingRed/pseuds/TheWalkingRed
Summary: Newly divorced Link Neal falls ill. He is put in the care of nurse Mia Grey. Meeting her was was never planned and becoming friends was an unintended side effect. (Working title, I suck at everything.) Link/OFC Rhett&Link Fic. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on FanFiction.net. This is a work of fiction for a friend. It probably will suck.

Rumors spread like wildfire, and Rhett could not believe it.

"Link isn't wearing his wedding band!"

"Is Link divorced?!"

"OMG! Where is Link's wedding ring? Whats going on?"

The comment section was flooded with speculation and Rhett didn't know how to respond when Jen came to him. Rhett leaned back in his chair after running a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't think the viewers would notice at all, let alone so quickly.

Behind the scenes Link and his wife Christy have been divorced for over a month, this was just the first time he had filmed an episode of Good Mythical Morning without his ring on. Rhett didn't want to think about when Link came to his door in the night, a hysterical mess.

"She wants a divorce, Rhett," Link had said though tears. "She's not happy and she wants a divorce."

Link stayed with Rhett while the divorce was finalized. Shortly after, Link moved out, leaving the larger house for Christy and the kids. He moved into a smaller house in Rhett's neighborhood. Link got the kids almost every weekend, but they mostly came and went as they pleased. Rhett knew Link was happy, in a small way, that she didn't just up and move back to North Carolina.

Rhett was deeply disturbed by the thought of his best friend, his brother, so horribly destroyed by the divorce. Fear, loss, and sorrow consumed him, and Rhett had no clue how to fix any of it. There was a dip in video production for a while, as Rhett couldn't get Link to leave the house for weeks.

"Rhett," Jen said, bringing his out of his thoughts. "What are we gonna do?"

Shaking his head, Rhett replied. "I have no idea, Jen." He depended on his Social Media Manager to figure this out, but when she came to him, he was at a loss for words. Everyone on set now knew why Link wasn't 100%, although he did a good job everyday to pretend he was.

"We just have to hide it from him right now," Rhett decided, though he wasn't sure it was the best plan. "I don't really want him seeing this. Not yet."

Jen agreed with a nod of her head. "Yeah, I understand. I'll do my best!" She exclaimed with a small smile.

"You always do, Jen," Link's voice interrupted, startling both Jen and Rhett. "But, what are we talking 'bout in particular?"

"Oh, nothing." Jen said, snapping her MacBook closed. "Just some finishing touches on the season return letter we're gonna email out soon!"

Rhett exhaled, relieved. "Yeah, brother." Rhett stood to see Jen to the door. "The letter looks amazing, and its almost done. Thanks again, Jen." Rhett said the last part very sincerely.

Jen stood in the doorway of his and Link's shared office. She didn't reply, just gave Rhett a thumbs up, and took off down the hallway, probably to seek out Stevie.

"How you feeling today, man?" Rhett asked Link after he closed the door. "And, I mean, really. How are you holding up, Link?" Link's smile disintegrated in a instant.

"Its a bad day, brother." Link slid his glasses up on top of his head so he could dig the heels of his palms into his eyes. "I can't get her out of my head today. I just keep hearing her say how unhappy she is on a loop." Link folded his arms on his desk and laid his head on them, facing Rhett. "What did I do wrong? I thought I gave her a good life, I provided. I-I honestly am so confused."

Rhett could see the tears that threatened to fall, and he couldn't bare seeing his best friend like this.

"You did, man" Rhett started, sitting in front of him. "You gave her everything she could have asked for. She's making the mistake of divorcing you! She's doesn't know how good she's got it." He saw Link gaze at his left hand, at the empty spot on his fourth finger.

Link didn't reply right away, and Rhett didn't push for conversation. He just wanted his friend to know he was always there for him.

Then Link coughed. A lot.

"Man, you've been coughing all week," Rhett noted, changing the topic. "You need to go see the doc."

"You're probably right." Link replied, pulling his glasses back on. "And I will if this keeps at it." Link stood, stretching. Rhett gave him a knowing look and Link smiled a bit.

"I'll go Friday, after shooting. Happy?"

"Over-joyed." Rhett replied.

"Now," Link said, throwing open the door to there office and smiling as much as he could muster, "Lets go turn me into a Cheeto!"

...

"LA County 105 to Saint Joseph Medical Center."

"This is Saint Joseph. Go ahead, 105."

"We have a 39 year old male, syncope. He is stable. BP is 122 over 80, pulse is steady at 95 and hes sating at 99%. He is AMS at the moment with a temperature of 102, requesting non-emergency transport."

"105, whats your ETA?"

"ETA is in 5 minutes."

"Thank you, 105. We'll see you soon."

Nurse Mia Grey heaved a sigh as she stood in front of the dispatcher.

"They're going to 16, aren't they, Helena?" Mia said, tapping her pen on the tall counter.

"You thought you were getting out of here on time, Mia?" Helena said with a laugh. "We never leave on time down here." Helena's fingers moved like lightning to pre-admit the patient they were about to get.

"This is the last time I pick up shifts in the Emergency Room!" Mia announced jokingly. Another nurse passing by, John, put a hand on her shoulder.

"You lie, Mia." He said shoving I.V. flushes in his pants pockets. "We are way more fun than 4th floor, I'm sure." Mia laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

Mia had nothing to do, everything was caught up in other rooms and she had just discharged her last patient. She checked her phone again to see if Kyle, her nightly replacement, had sent her anymore texts. He had already said he was gonna be a hour or two late.

Working over didn't bother Mia, she loved it. She had nothing to go home to anyways, besides her loyal cat Vic. Ever since the fiasco with her Ex-Fiance, Mia hasn't dated since. Mia shook her head as she heard the ambulance bay doors slide open.

"Hey Todd!" She recognized the paramedic. He worked for the county, so this must be her patient. "This my 39 year old male?" Mia asked with her chart already out.

"Hey Red!" He smiled, and replied "Yep! He's a little out of it right now, but his friend is with him." He gestured to the tall blonde behind his EMT partner.

"Take them to 16, Please," Mia called over Helena, who was on the CB radio again. "I'm right behind you!"

Mia caught the blonde by his elbow outside of the room.

"Hi, I'm Mia, and I'll be his nurse. Can you tell me what happened to him?" She asked flipping to a clean page in her notebook.

"Yeah," He said visibly a little shaken. "I mean, its a short story. We had just finished a shoot and he just collapsed. We thought it was heart attack, but our medic on set said it was probably exhaustion. But Link's had a bad cough for a week, he was gonna come in on Friday."

Mia nodded as she took everything down, "Okay, and whats your name? And your relation to the patient?"

"I'm Rhett McLaughlin, and he's my best friend and work partner." Mia nodded again and jotted more notes down. The paramedic and EMT came out now and waved at Mia.

"We hooked him up a bit, but we didn't get I.V. access on the bus." Todd said. "I'll finish report with the dispatcher and I'll come back."

Mia nodded and headed into room 16, with Rhett on her heels. She logged onto the computer and began charting like the wind, Rhett watched her work for a second, then back down at his friend who had a sheet of sweat on him. Mia looked up after a couple of minuted of charting, her eyes resting on the patient. She blinked a couple of times. He was handsome, very handsome, and now she was glad she got to stay a little longer. She walked up to his bedside and placed her had on his and shook lightly.

"Hey, sweetheart. Can you look at me?" Mia asked gently. His eyes cracked open and framed, hazy blue eyes stared at her. His breathing was heavy as he looked around the room a bit, but his attention snapped back to her when she spoke again.

"Hey, hun," Mia started again. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Link." He weakly replied. "Where-?"

"Link?" Mia replied for confirmation. Both 'Link' and his friend nodded their heads. "Link, you are in the emergency room at Saint Joseph's. You collapsed at work, do you remember?" Link shook his head and started to look a little panicked.

"Your friend Rhett is with you, Link." Mia motioned for him to walk about to the side of the bed she was on so Link could see him. "You're not alone." Mia removed her hand and Rhett took her place.

"Hey, buddy." Rhett started softly. "They are gonna take care of you, okay? You can rest, Link, I wont leave."

Mia smiled at the encounter. "Can you tell me his full name and date of birth?" She asked after a minute. Rhett told her and handed her Link's I.D. when she asked for it. She typed a bit more, then excused herself.

"I'm going to go get the rest of the report, and I'll come back in a minute to start an I.V., he's gonna need some fluids for sure. Lab will be in here soon to draw some blood so we can run some tests."

Link nodded weakly. Rhett turned to thank her, but she just smiled again and made her way out of the small room.

...

Everything was hazy to Link. He remembered Rhett saying something to him back at Mythical headquarters, but it was fuzzy. The next thing he remembered was waking to a deep, male voice in a ambulance, asking if he could hear him, but he blacked out again. Lastly he heard a sweet voice call to him, asking to open his eyes. Briefly, he thought of Christy, but this voice was different. Higher. She spoke so softly to him, but he responded by opening his eyes a bit. A red halo encircled her pale face. Very obviously a nurse. the large 'RN' on her badge gave it away. 'Mia.' Her badge read.

He felt her soft hand on his as she spoke softly. The words were muffled, but he understood. Link was in an emergency room and Rhett was here. Rhett was here. His eyes fluttered closed again. He was over-whelmed with pain in his head and chest and he felt like he was on fire. He swallowed thickly as he tried to catch his breath. Mia spoke again and he looked to her. She would come back, she said, and all Link could do was nod. After she left, a slew of techs came in after her. Link had a chest x-ray done, some blood work, and throat and nasal swabs done. He just wanted to rest. Rhett assured him through this hour process that he wouldn't leave, that he was okay. And that thought alone comforted Link.

He was about to drift off again, when Mia walked in.

...

After Mia finished her admission on Link, about 45 minutes later, she made her way back to the room to see Rhett outside on his phone.

"-Yeah, and hold on, the nurse is back. I'll ask and call you back." Rhett quickly hung up. Mia waved her hand to have Rhett follow her into the room.

"So, the results are in." Mia made her way to Link and sat down in front of him at eye level. Rhett sat on the other side of him. "You have a nasty upper-respiratory infection and the flu. You also have some fluid in your lungs, which is causing chest pain." Mia explained.

Link tried to focus on her, but he just didn't have the energy. Mia smiled sadly at him, then turned to Rhett.

"Long story, short: hes being admitted to the hospital." She said, "He'll probably be in here for a week, give or take." Rhett nodded.

"I knew he should have came sooner." Rhett said. He pulled his phone and started texting, probably letting others know of his friend condition.

"I'm gonna get an I.V. going with some antibiotics and some fluid. That should help a lot, and you should see some huge improvement in the morning." Mia said softly, so not to startle Link.

"You do your thing," Rhett said, "I'm gonna let his w-.. Family know how he's doing." And with that, Rhett walked back outside the room.

The lock sliding into place echoed in the quiet room and jolted Link out of his light slumber. The first thing he saw was Mia again, hanging bags on the I.V. pole. He moved a little to get her attention, and she noticed turning fully towards him.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mia said again, so kindly. "You're gonna stay with us a while in the hospital. You're pretty sick." She crouched down to be eye-level with him, and smiled. "We're gonna take such good care of you, okay?" She patted his hand again.

Link had never been hospitalized like this before, and to say the least he was scared. He flipped his hand over and held Mia's tightly. She seemed to understand, because she brought her other hand up to rest over his.

"It's gonna be okay, Link. I promise." Her tone had him flooded with relief. "I'm gonna start some I.V.'s now, okay?" He nodded in response and released her hand. She stood up, gathered her supplies and began the process.

From the small window, Rhett watched the exchange. And he honestly couldn't remember the last time he met a nurse that was so compassionate. Someone who was just so... Kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Rhett were still in the ER room when Mia came back in with another man.

"Hey, Rhett." She greeted. She motioned to Link. "He finally get some rest?" Rhett nodded.

"Well," Mia continued. "This is Kyle, he's your nightly nurse, and will be taking over from here." Kyle gave an impersonal smile and waved.

"If you need anything, just give me shout." Kyle said with little fanfare, and we was back out of the room. Mia watched him go, lingering a little longer. 

"Thank you, Mia." Rhett began. "You've been so amazing to us." He stood to shake her hand, and she beamed.

"It is my pleasure!" She shook his hand and saluted him. "Have a good night, Rhett." She cast one more look at the sleeping man and then she was out the door.

.....

Later that night, Mia sat in her living room. She had lots of books open and loose pages all over her coffee table as she tried to concentrate on a paper that was due on Monday, she couldn't help but drift back to her last patient today. Link was heavy on her mind and she could not for the life of her figure out why. Sure, she admitted to herself, he was very good looking, but he was so sick, he could barely speak. Maybe she was a little twisted in the head, leering at a sick man that way. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then her phone rang.

'Kerri'

"Kerri Berry!" Mia answered, jovial. "Hey, sister, what's up?"

"Hi, Mia!" Kerri's soprano voice rang out. "I just got off, the floors were short staffed today, and probably will be tomorrow," Her fellow nurse said. "They were already taking volunteers to work 24 shifts for double-time pay!"

"Aw, yeah!" Mia exclaimed. "Love me that double-time pay."

"Knew you'd be excited about that one." Kerri laughed, "How'd you like your ER shift today?"

"I was actually thinking about it just now." Mia said, leaning back into the couch, propping her feet up. "My last patient was a looker."

"Girl," Kerri said, getting silent. "Spill."

Mia was bashful, but continued. "He was a 6 footer, blue eyes. Glasses, Kerri. You know I'm a sucker for a guy in specks." She drew in a breath. "Had that salt and pepper thing going on with his hair."

"Old?" Kerri asked.

"Nah, late 30's" 

"That's kinda old," Kerri replied. "But since you haven't even had a date since he-who-must- not-be-named, I say, TO HELL WITH OUR RULE!"

Mia just laughed at her exuberant friend. "No, Ker, the rule is still in effect."

"Boo," Kerri moaned. "Alright, I just wanted you to have a heads up on double-time. I just pulled in my driveway, I'll see you in the morning my love."

"You too, Ker!" Mia chimed. "I'll see you bright and early!"

The call ended shortly after.

Mia decided to forgo her homework tonight. Her mind began to wander, and her eyes drifted to the baby grand piano in the corner of the room. Mia was a fantastic piano player. Ironically, she went to college on a music scholarship,but ended up perusing medicine. She didn't regret the choice, but as she gazed at the deep,blue beauty, she felt inspired. Mia walked over and sat on the bench, hitting a few notes here and there.

Then, Mia did something she hadn't done in years. She played. And once she started, she couldn't help herself. She played for hours. Lost in the music, Mia played swayed. And she cried. She missed this, but music couldn't pay her bills. Nursing did. Caught in her feelings, the melody moved faster and deeper. It grew and grew into a great crescendo. Mia slowly let the melody fall apart, and she ended her song.

Music made her think of her dad, how he made her go for her dreams. And she was damn good, but falling out with her dad is also the reason she changed majors in the first place.

Mia sighed. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 20 past one in the morning. She supposed she should get to bed, considering her shift starts at 7. Mia made a slow trek through her house, shutting off lights and locking windows and doors. Once she made it to her bedroom, she laid down in the abyss of her bed and thought once more of Link. And how she kinda hoped she'd see him tomorrow.

....

6 am came early for Mia. Though she didn't have much sleep, she felt good. She hopped out of bed, humming to herself. She went through her daily routine of getting ready, deciding to braid her copper hair. Mia checked her emails while she ate grapes as fast as she could. Downing the rest of her protein shake, and switching to coffee, she jogged to her garage and made her way to work.

She arrived at the hospital, early as usual, and was quick to clock in and bound up the stairs to the 4th floor. After dropping her things in her work locker, she made her way to the nurse's station.

"I will never leave you again." Mia said to the unit clerk, Cara. Cara was a small, mousy girl with beautiful dark skin and honey eyes. Mia was always so jealous Cara. The girl was naturally so beautiful and graceful. Cara smiled up at the redhead.

"Didn't like the ER, Mia?" Cara laughed as she reached to pick up the phone. "We missed you too, goof. 4th floor, this is Cara." 

Mia left her to it, and went in the center of the nursing station where they were getting ready for end of shift report. Mia looked around as it got closer to 7, and on the dot, Kerri made her entrance with a loud proclamation of, "Yeah, I'm here!" She rounded the corner and sat down next to Mia, winking at her.

The report was short, who was being admitted and who was being discharged, what beds where empty and which beds each nurse would be assigned to. Mia listen as they rattled off room numbers.

"And Mia, you will have back of 4. 29 though 34. Alright everyone, start your rounding." The nurse leader finished. I met up with the night shift nurse before me, and we rounded together. As she gave me overviews of the patients I would be in charge of, my heart skipped a beat at the last name on the chart, 'Charles L Neal', 39 y/o Male

"He's been good all night." Becky started. "He's not asked for a single thing." She went into detail about how he's progressed over the night, then handed the chart over to me, said thanks, and took her leave for the day. Mia gathered her wit, why was she nervous in the first place? She didn't know, but she exhaled and knocked on the door.

"-Ah, no way. Come in!" 

Mia closed her eyes briefly, before pushing the door open. She saw Link sitting up, doing much better. Rhett was also there. Both of their eyebrows raised in recognition of Mia. She just smiled and waved.

"Hey, strangers. How are ya feelin'?"

"You're the ER nurse!" Rhett said, happily. "I didn't think he would get you again." 

"I'm actually a forth floor native." Mia offered walking in and changing his white board information. She wrote as she spoke. "Let's be formal at first, shall we? My name is Mia and I will be taking care of you today." She underlined her name and looked back up at Link. He offered her a half smile. "On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain today?"

Link shrugged. "My chest hurts a lot less, and I can breath better, so I'd say a two, three maaaybe." He said playfully, dragging out the last word. Rhett smiled at his friend on the mend.

"Great!" Mia said. She circled the 3 on the board. "Our pain goal is a one, and I think we can make that happen. Okay, that's all for formalities." She turned back to Link. "I really am glad you're doing better, Link. I'm just going to get your vitals again and take a listen to your lungs and heart and I'll let you get back to it." 

After getting the vitals and charting them, Mia unwound the stethoscope from her neck and placed it in her ears. She placed on hand on Link's shoulder offering him a kind smile before placing the other end on his back.

"Ahh, its cold." He whispered in a funny voice. Mia chuckled, but continued to listen to his lungs. Lungs were still gunky, she would order another x-ray to see if it got worse overnight. She then knelt down and listened to his chest. His heartbeat was slightly elevated, could be from the fever. She stood up and charted it.

"Alright," She announced, "That's all I need. Is there anything I can get for you Link?" Her eyes then slid over to Rhett. "Either of you?" She added on. Rhett gave her a smirk, but said nothing.

"No, I'm okay." Link said, smiling up at her. "Thank you, Mia."

Mia bowed her head and made to exit, but before she shut the door.

"Mia!" Link called. When she popped her head back in, he continued. "Where were you born? You ain't Californian, for sure. Me and Rhett have a bet." 

"What are your guesses?" Mia asked, genuinely curious.

"I think your a mid-west girl." Rhett said shrugging his shoulders. Link smiled knowingly.

"But I know, you got to be a southerner!" Link said with a laugh. "That mouth that talks so sweet, also drinks sweet tea, I know it!" His own southern accent coming out a bit.

Mia laughed, and she looked at both of them for a long minute before she gave in.

"East Tennessee, born and raised."

"Yes!" Link exclaimed while Rhett moaned, "In your face Rhett, I was half out of it last night, but I know a southern belle when I see one!" Rhett only mumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. "Thank you, m'lady for the satisfaction."

Mia just shook her head and closed the door behind her.

And was face to face with Kerri.

"Oh, god." Mia barely got out before she was dragged to the break room.

"You've got it bad!" Kerri started into her. "And so quickly! I heard you laying it on thick and I'll be damned if that salt and pepper thing isn't hot, Mia!"

"Please," Mia cringed, blushing. "Lower the volume."

"I'm just so excited!" Kerri chuckled. "No one, I repeat, NO ONE has caught your interest in years. This is monumental, Mia."

Mia only shook her head, "Yes, he's interesting. But also probably involved." Kerri was quick to the chart from Mia's hands. She scanned the pages quickly, grinning when she found what she was looking for.

"Single, Mia." She showed her redheaded friend. "You wrote it yourself. Divorced though, ew. That might be tough." Kerri said as an after thought.

"Don't talk like that." Mia reprimanded. "Its a miracle your husband hasn't divorced you."

Their conversations died down after that with Kerri huffing off at her friends persistence on Link's availability. A couple of hours past, nearing 2 in the afternoon, and Mia was almost finished with her rounding. All except one. She pulled her computer on wheels, or COW as they called it among the staff, behind her and knocked on his door for a second time today.

There was a lot of shuffling and muffled speaking, and to her surprise, someone pulled the door open.

A beautiful, younger woman with blonde hair had answered. She gave Mia a long once over before smiling.

"Stevie! Is it Mia?" Rhett called from somewhere in the room.

"Are you Mia?" Stevie asked with a smirk, clearly having already read her name badge.

"Some call me Mia," She started, matching the joking tone. "You can call me anytime." Mia finished, winking playfully, making Stevie laugh. She motioned for Mia to come in.

Mia was taken back by how many people and how many cameras she saw. They managed to squeeze seven people in that tiny room with two cameras.

"Sorry about the mess," Stevie apologized after returning to her seat in the far corner. "But the show must go on!" 

"Show?" Mia asked slowing making her way towards Link, who smiled at her when they made eye contact.

"Yeah," Stevie said slowly, "You're looking at the mobile crew of Good Mythical Morning!"

Mia mulled the name to herself, bringing a hand to her chin in thought. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. She looked around the room as they stared her down a little horrified that she didn't recognize them.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings," Mia said, resting her eyes back on Link. "I'm just not home a lot to watch t.v." Mia moved her eyes to the screen at his bedside that had his vitals, and she jotted them down. No one in the room made to correct her about the platform, but Stevie had to know one thing.

"How old are you, Mia?" Then, trying to be respectful, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll be 28 in July." She replied. Everyone looked shocked, so she continued. "It's this damn baby face. Got me looking eighteen forever. I get carded every time."

While Mia jotted down notes, taking Link's blood pressure, Stevie continued. "Married Mia?"

...

Link didn't know why, but when Stevie asked, he held his breath. 

"Uh, no." Mia looked a tad uncomfortable. "Never."

"She did have a pretty serious thing going on with Vic, though."

Everyone turned to the new voice leaning against the door frame. A short, young girl with curly blonde hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Kerri," Mia moaned.

"Who's Vic?" Stevie asked when no one else did. "Boyfriend?" and after a pause, "Girlfriend?"

Mia turned bright red. "I'm going to kill you." She mumbled to Kerri, before turning to Stevie. "Vic is short for Victor Frankenstein." At the puzzled looks, she continued. "He's my cat. I'm not dating my cat." Mia felt the need to explain.

Everyone began laughing. It's was a sight to behold. Mia took in all their faces, lasting on Link's far longer. A part of her was happy that she made him smile.

"Well," She said after the commotion died down. "I think I'm done in here. Call if you need me, Link."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Will do."

Turning on her heel, Mia made calculated steps, grabbing her by the elbow, and hauling her down the   
hallway. Before the door shut completely, every one could make out Mia's words and Kerri's laughter.

"Stop embarrassing me in front of my patients! I cant go back in there-"


End file.
